


Million Dollar Question

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: 5 boys wonders who tops and who bottoms.





	Million Dollar Question

**Author's Note:**

> This is for those BobBin stans who wonders who's the most dominant one in the relationship. This may help you with that dilemma.
> 
>  
> 
> [standard disclaimer on typos and grammar lapses]

"No way, I'm telling you it's not possible!"

Jinhwan slammed his fist on the table, causing Chanwoo's large eyes to widen even more than usual.

"But why?"

He asked, hands clutching onto his glass of mix soju and beer.

"Because! It just can't be!"

"That's not an answer Jinhwan"

The boy tried again, unwilling to just accept the dismissive answer blindly. Yunhyeong, who was sitting next to him, shook him rather forcefully

"I'm sorry Chanwoo but I have to agree with Jinhwan on this case. Everything points out to it being the only logical conclusion."

"But hyung--"

"Can we just drop this topic now? This is both pointless AND meaningless."

Donghyuk, who had been silent so far, interrupted with a loud sigh as he massaged his temples.

"Oh shut up mama's boy, you know you are just as curious as the rest of us."

Jinhwan snapped, waving the interruption away with the back of his hand and causing Donghyuk to splutter like an angry cat.

"What did you say?! Unlike you I have no intention to delve deeper into this.... this idiocy! I'm sure Junhoe will back me up on that!"

"Please, I don't want to get involve in this childish argument"

"I still don't see why you are convinced Hanbin hyung is a better choice."

Chanwoo piped up, breaking the silence introduced by the lack of answer from the last member of their little party.

"Because he is smaller, younger and probably weaker, at least physically speaking. AND that's not even counting the fact that he is already the centre of everybody's and their dog's attention. That's just how the rules work, Chanwoo."

"But Yunhyeong hyung, I think Hanbin hyung is stronger than you give him credit for and what about-"

"What are you guys talking about now?"

"AAAAAAAHHH!" The party of five screamed in shock.

"Hanbin hyung!"

"Hanbin!"

"Hanbin!"

"Bobby! Wait- Where the hell do you guys come from?!"

Bobby just shrugged his shoulder.

"Well, we were passing by and we saw you through the window. What was that about me being weak anyway?"

Hanbin demanded, one eyebrow disappearing into his hairline and not looking very happy about what he had just overhead. Bobby was standing beside him with a frown on his face.

"Ah..."

"Well you see"

"It's nothing really!"

"We are trying to find out which one of you is on top, Hanbin hyung."

 

"CHANWOOOO!!!! "

Jinhwan, Yunhyeong and Donghyuk literally howled in horror at the maknae's thoughtless reply. He blinked innocently, visibly confused.

"But it's true. You guys betted that Hanbin hyung is on the bottom - well at least Jinhwan hyung and Yunhyeong hyung did - and I'm still convinced you are wrong."

He finished with a pout, crossing his arms under his  chest. His hyungs stared at him in disbelief, Hanbin and Bobby being the most obviously shaken.

" What the HELL???!!!!"

 

Hanbin finally recovered and shout, jaw hanging wide.

"Oi what the fuck is wrong with you guys?!"

That was Bobby, who had also recovered and switched from looking slapped to looking murderous.

"I can't believe you put bets on my sexual life! What kind of friends are you?!"

"Hanbin, please don't be mad okay?"

Jinhwan attempted to pacify his friend, raising both hands in defence.

"How can I NOT BE MAD?! And why am I the one on the bottom?!"

Oh boy was he fuming right now...

"Oh come on, you can't tell us otherwise Hanbin. I mean, you are strong and all but-"

Jinhwan suddenly snapped his mouth shut, realising he was digging his own grave here.

"But what, Jinhwan hyung? Go on..."

"Errrr"

Hanbin was calm, too calm for his own good. That could only spell disaster and Jinhwan sweated, already seeing his own death.

"What Jinhwan hyung is trying to say, is that while you are indeed powerful compared to Bobby hyung, you are pretty much the submissive type and there is no way you can top him. This guy is like Ssabu-nim on drugs. And don't you dare ask me where I learnt the term sub. I would rather not speak about it."

".........."

"............"

Donghyuk just had to open his mouth, didn't he?

 

"Fuck, you guys are out of your fucking mind, do you know that?"

Bobby finally said, eyes still glued to the group who was shaking in fear by now, and with good reasons.

"I must agree with Bobby hyung here; and thank you for the vote of confidence guys. Really, I appreciate it."

Hanbin added, eyes darkening ominously.

"Aaaaahh..."

"Hanbin it's not-"

"I think you are on top, Hanbin hyung!"

Three guesses as to who said that.

"Hanbin-"

"Jinhwan hyung, do me a favour and shut the hell up."

"Sorry..."

The boy could have crawl under a rock right now if he could. But Hanbin was far from done.

"No seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?! First, this is none of your business and second-"

Bobby took over at this point, putting a hand over his lover's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Who says we can't switch?"

Five pairs of eyes blinked in unison.

A minute passed in silence.

And then five brains stopped functioning.

"........."

"Excuse me?"

"What did you say?"

"Did you just-"

"You guys are fucking morons," Bobby snarled "that's what you are. Do you really believe we would stick to one role? We are both men in case you didn't notice. There is no way we won't switch at least once in a while, even if we may have a preference for- ouch! You bit me!"

"That's what you get for shutting me up."

Hanbin smiled innocently at the purple haired man before facing his friends again.

"Anyway, he is right. You can't have a healthy relationship if you are not on an equal position and refuse to share. Top and bottom are only fiction roles, you idiots! And since you guys seem to be suffering from amnesia, I'll remind you that I did beat Bobby hyung before in a fist fight."

He concluded and glared at the petrified forms of his friends for good measure.

Then, judging they were done with the situation at hand, promptly exited the room with a grumbling Bobby ("oi Hanbin did you have to bring that up?!"), leaving five baffled souls behind.

Some people just never learn... 

 

-end-

.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I answer your question on who tops and who's the bottom? Hahahaha. Thanks for reading guys! kisses.


End file.
